


Busted

by MapleSuga2



Category: suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSuga2/pseuds/MapleSuga2
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Busted | Part 1

Yoongi is there, but not really... you can reach out and touch him, but can you feel him? No. More importantly, does he want you to? No again. Sigh.  
It’s been so long and you want him so bad, but the distance is too great. Sadly, that doesn’t make the ache you have for him subside. The shame was all consuming - it enveloped you, and the panic rose in your chest. The fact that you are so very weak, you disgust yourself. A little social media attention and you’d practically thrown yourself at another man, even if only “virtually”. It hadn’t felt like that though, but hey - isn’t that why they say hindsight is 20/20?

His body is lax, deep in sleep, his back to you. You feel a breeze from the open window tickle the hair across your cheek. It’s sweet, yet surprising. It nudges the most beautiful sigh from your sleeping man. He shifts into the sensation and it causes the sheets to fall. His barely exposed chest is pale. You’re compelled to reach out to him, and before you can even conjure the thought to stop yourself, your hand is between his shoulder blades, palm flat to afford you the absolute most contact against the silk of his pajama shirt. You can almost pretend it’s his soft, smooth ivory skin. He shudders at the touch, and your heart rises, you forget the wall that you’ve built with your half truths, questionable behaviour, and hurtful words. He leans slightly away, knowing even in slumber that your touch is unwelcome. Ouch. You get it - but man... What if there is no coming back from this? Is the distance too great? Could he forgive you? Technically, there had been no physical transgression, but of course it’s not that easy. Is it ever? It was just a few messages on social media, right? Some not so safe for work (cringe) but certainly not nude photos. Careful, playful word play with a friend from university. Literally no big deal. Then you read them back objectively, as Yoongi would have seen them, and it takes your breath away.... goddamnit. Once again you feel the shame pour over you, fierce and unforgiving. Of course that’s what he’d thought, because in that moment, without context, it looks like that’s what you had meant. You know you wouldn’t ever - EVER - be unfaithful to your precious idol, but they were always gone for so long - the nights so cold, alone in his bed. Of course you knew you’d signed up for this. Without hesitation. It’s Min Yoongi for heaven's sake! It really had felt like harmless fun - and Andre was so .... available. Your messages to him rarely stayed stuck on “delivered” or “read”. He responded almost immediately. Yoongi was touring the world, stadium to stadium, 5 star to 5 star, private jet to private motorcade. Of course he was exhausted and jet lagged. But he was still yours, and days with no communication would start to pile up. I mean everyone takes time to use the toilet, right? Certainly there was a minute to be spared for what you’re learning was your oh-so-fragile ego. God he was so hurt though - so broken. You’d already decided to live your life to fix this- to show him that this isn’t who or what you are. You just wanted him so badly now. To show him with your body all of the specifics you weren’t able to communicate verbally. How though? Even in his sleep he knows to stay the hell away from you. You can’t even really blame him, but you are aware of what lies underneath.... He knows perfectly well that you wouldn’t just give yourself to some other man because he paid you a little attention. It just cut him to the quick that as soon as he wasn’t available, your sexy Chatty Cathy side popped out for other men. And bikini pics (you wonder briefly why your brain is broken this way). And some serious innuendo. Words can sometimes paint a picture, especially when you’ve PROVIDED pictures to help with any mystery... Gah! You’d earned a 3.9 gpa - surely you’re not this stupid? Well, maybe, but what you are now is needy. Yes he’s pissed, but he’s also HERE. Right now in the flesh, only a breath away. You lean in towards the back of his neck, carefully, and inhale deeply... His signature Dior. Always Dior... that scent could dampen your panties at the counter in the department store. It’s such a warm and such a Yoongi - no, a distinctly ‘Suga’ smell. A home smell. A home that you just tried to burn down. Damnit. You haven’t seen him in weeks... you love a comeback, but man, he was gone so long. It was so easy to see tonight having gone in a different direction. 

You can imagine how his hands would feel on your skin... little pools of lava left in the wake of the most skilled hands that you have ever had the privilege of feeling. The way his lips move over you like a tsunami... with pretty much the same result... uh... what the fuck are you supposed to do? You have, what you can only presume is going to be a most uncomfortable talk to look forward to, you’re sure of that. But that does nothing for the condition you find yourself in NOW. “Yoongi,” you barely whisper “I love you, baby... I’m so sorry”... You bite your lip.... no movement. Fuck it. You’re young. You guys manage quietly as needed, and “quietly” is needed now. No sweat, because the want you have won’t wait until morning and definitely not until you’ve gotten to relive his broken heart during the “talk”. You feel down the satin of your nightie. It clings in all the right places, especially when you feel so deliciously overheated this way. You flatten your palm and rub over your own breast. You feel the bud of your nipple shocked into alertness...whoa! Like little bolts of lightning hot pleasure pulsing from the contact point directly to your abdomen. Yup... right there. Not like when he does it, but that’s the beauty of an imagination. Besides, you can smell him. It could be him... those fingers, just the right amount of pressure... “Ahhhh”....Crap! Was that out loud? You slam your head to the side. Ok. No signs of life. Wow, 10 seconds in... good job, dummy. Maybe a little exhilarating, but you’ve got work to do! You slowly slip up the hem of your shortie nightgown, feeling the satin pile over your belly button. Right. This won’t take long, especially with him in arms reach! You slide your hand down your body towards your goal - that ache. That ache that is evident in the slick you feel starting to coat your folds and upper thighs. Yeah. Weeks and weeks. Not to mention, a certain rapper had asked, oh so sweetly, for you to hold out - and he would wait too. So yeah. That brief peck on the forehead as he’d tolerated you earlier wasn’t going to cut it. Not even close. 

Of course the feeling isn’t the same, but the intention certainly is. You carefully let out the breath you’ve been holding too long and it releases as a hiss... ok champ - settle down.... or you’re gonna get to have that super uncomfortable talk with your hand in your panties! Once again you check, and once again, he’s out. Thank god for 15hr flights, especially when you’re needy, but have totally shamed yourself and couldn’t take advantage of your gorgeous boy finally home in Korea. Ok. Ok. Calm down, lady. You push your panties down and out of the way. Get this done, you need to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna suck, and if you can only be half with him, then so be it. He may never be this close to you again... no. That’s not an option. This will be fixed. Helps, naturally, to think that he could literally have any woman he fancied. With like, zero effort. He’d landed you by merely existing, right? No. Don’t let your mind go there. He’d wanted you. You’d seen it in his eyes. His movement - shadowing you - lingering. Thank god for your stroke of conscience that had ruined everything. At least you had the decency to realize this would hurt him, and felt compelled to confess like a MORON. He would’ve told you, though...without question. Damnit. Oh well. You’d owned it - for whatever that was worth. You could never trust that he wouldn’t happen upon something online accidentally. Besides, that was tomorrow’s problem. Right now, you were about to be knuckle deep in your own dripping heat that was urgently demanding something. Now. Probably better not to think anyway - look how well thinking has worked out? Ok. One more long sniff of his perfect neck to steel your nerves... you carry on. While one hand moves to your previously neglected breast, the other slowly starts to work your aching clit, feeling it become engorged under your skillful ministrations- oh GOD - this won’t take long at all. This is gonna be a good one, and he’ll get the credit, just by proximity. You take a few tentative swipes of your clit, feeling your vision start to tunnel, your back arches slightly, and you heave the damned nightie out of the way as it starts to slide down, impeding your access. The swipes become desperate - you start to feel that glorious fire begin to pool in your tummy.

You continue roaming down your body and finger walk below your waistline, past your carefully manicured lady-bush, shaved to almost nothing. Anticipation closes your eyes for you. You’re good at this. You make a “v” of your fingers and push around your sweet spot and through your folds to gather some of your juices flowing from your heat. Wow. Weeks and weeks. Seriously. You think of the sloppy sexy sound it makes as he runs that beautiful mouth down your rib cage towards his goal. “Tongue Technology” indeed. You barely stifle a moan as your now aptly lubricated and dripping digits reach their goal. You’re ready. You hold your breath and steal one more safety glance at him... perfect - sleeping like a baby haha. No sweat! They close again as you slowly start to circle your fingers around your clit. Yup. This could totally be Suga, feeling his way through you as he does. He’s very tactile, and you try your best to replicate his touch. It feels so......naughty, and so fucking good. You snake your other hand down and slide two fingers in straight away while your other hand stays focused on your clit. Oh. That feels good. Just right really. Your mind seems already at the end, waiting for your body to catch up - this is gonna feel so good. You feel your core flex, thankfully at the point of no return... you focus on your fingers pumping, the other hand's fingers expertly working your neglected bundle of nerves into a frenzy. You dig your heels in, this is it. You allow your head to fall to the side to look at Yoongi, so you can silently credit him with what you’re sure is a quiet but well earned orgasm. Suddenly your hands fly away and you gasp a desperate intake of breath and you stare in shock. The famous rapper, your man, your disappointed lover, is watching you with eyes half shocked and half lidded with lust. Oh shit. So today could be worse - cool. You feel his eyes bore into you, his hand reaches down and wraps around the wrist closest to him. Shame!

“Kitten.” One word from his mouth. Please, Jesus, you beg in vain, please just kill me - take me now.... He seems to recover from this shock well before you do, which is no surprise really, as the primal you is PISSED at being SO DAMN CLOSE but the rational you is losing a stare down with a beautiful, broken boy. He takes your hand, still held at the wrist, puts your offending two fingers in his mouth and sucks, effectively cleaning any trace of your sex crazed arousal off of them. Oh. Shit. How the hell are you even supposed to respond to that, especially since it seems your ability to speak was completely cut off as your brain tried to cope with his actions, and that look? Fuck! He never breaks eye contact. You’re on fire now. You know you should say something, but, ok, sure... like what? He sweeps his eyes down your frame, clearly noting the state of your undress. He sits up and slings your panties from where they have pooled around one ankle. He runs his hand up your leg and hip until, finally, he gently tugs the hem of your nightie down to provide you with some modesty, since you clearly aren’t capable of that yourself.

“Yoongi - I , I’m, I don’t... ah, and then...” $85,000 in literacy education bought you that shit show of a response. You flounder like a fish out of water. What now? 

“Don’t”. One word. You’re effectively silenced. “I missed you, Kitten. But now I don’t know what to do. What to think, what to feel....” Your lip goes between your teeth and you instantly break his gaze. Ah, handy shame. There you are. You look down - you don’t know either.  
“I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry... I missed you, and I was so looking forward to you being back today, and I....” His hand moves under your chin, gently forcing your eyes to land on his again.  
“Please stop. You don’t understand, I just can’t. No more talking now....” Well. That was a loaded statement, but luckily, you didn’t have to stew long. He reached over and was suddenly covering you, your other hand now also held at the wrist, only now they are both above your head. Wtf?  
“We’re still going to talk - but fuck YN - I could smell you, even in my sleep, waking next to you with my mouth watering, and your breath hitching. That’s not fair. You don’t know what you do to me” Ok. You can handle this. You know that look in those very eyes. It’s serious though - more than lust. He’s got something to prove, it seems.  
“You’re mine. That’s the end of it. Mine. Just mine. Full stop, Kitten!” He’s insistent, almost childish as he leans into your neck with open mouthed kisses that leave a trail as they travel to your ear, “mine!” You can feel the hurt in his voice as it breaks on the whispered word. Yeah, you’re definitely fixing this - maybe even right now. “I cannot fathom the thought of another man touching you the way I do, YN. Especially travelling - to never know....” he leans up and back from kissing your neck and collar bones to level you with that look “I’m sorry baby, I just can’t” he nestles into your neck for comfort and you just know. You’ve hurt him more than you ever realized. The feeling is still there though - bigger and stronger than a lapse in judgement on your part. It better be.  
“Min Yoongi - look at me right now. There is no one else, there never will be. Yoongi, look at me - look at me, come up here.” he adjusts his weight to the side and quickly goes up on his elbows over you. Guess we’re talking now. Gah. He’s staring into your eyes again, only this time with unshed tears shining and a look that indicates a touch of hopelessness. That won’t do. Not at all. “I love you. Look at me Suga,” a name reserved solely for the bedroom, "I'm so desperate for you that I cannot even be within any distance of you without touching myself. I’m sorry baby. We can play over all that shit tomorrow, and we’ll be ok. He’ll still be less than nothing, but right now, we’re both here, alive, young and in love. I want you so bad that I can taste it. That hasn’t changed.” He knows your intentions when you break out the ‘Suga’. You look up at him and he leans in to kiss you. Soft, questioning at first, then pressing in, more... domineering. The kiss is heated and seeking, teeth and spit and... all Suga. He flexes and you feel him grind into you. His length is hard and pressing into your hip, yet his movements are shaky and desperate - not your confident lover..... 

You know now that this has to mean something - there has to be a way you can say all the things you need to without uttering a single word. His lips feel so desperate - there is a heated insistence in every touch. “Mine” he mumbles hungrily as he sits up slightly releasing your hands. You reach for his biceps to pull him back, but you’re worried for nothing - he just wants to relieve you of your nightgown. He tosses it across the room, and he’s back at you, as fierce and as heated as before, enveloping you, he’s everywhere. You put your arms around him and feel the smooth muscular planes of his back. One thing about bts - they were almost as famous for their tasteful modesty as the music, so most people would be shocked at how rock hard and toned his body is at times like this. Especially at this time. He presses his arms back around you, effectively caging you beneath him, and somehow making everything hotter. He continues his assault of wet kisses, soft licks and bites down your neck to your collarbone. The part of your brain that’s still working mocks you for thinking anything you did to yourself would ever even be close to anything he does to you - like, at all. He is just so good.... he claims to be mostly inexperienced, but honestly, how? Well, they’re all instantly good at everything they do, so this should be no surprise, of course. How can he be so amazing? He’s starting to slowly rut against the top of your thigh and it instantly sends waves of pleasure over you. “Suga” you hiss, “touch me please....” You are sure you will actually die if he doesn’t touch you - now. He carefully places one hand on your shoulder and the other on the mattress to re-distribute his weight to improve his access to you. He moves his fingertips down the outside of your arm like sweet, sweet torture. Well, you told him to touch you! He moves his hand to grip lightly around your throat, he leans in and captures your rock hard nipple in his teeth, tugging ever so gently. “Ah fuck....” you hiss unable to stop yourself. He’s moving so achingly slow, but you know this is his show - and you’re going to let him run it. Yes, you’ll probably die, but damn - what a way to go. 

He’s slowly rolling your nipple around his tongue and teeth while the hand on your throat finds its way to your other breast and he begins to sensually knead the soft flesh. Having voluptuous breasts was always a huge pain in the ass, right up until it wasn’t. Like right now. He’s losing himself in you, kissing and running soft kitten licks around your nipple and in between them until his mouth reaches the previously neglected one and he begins his assault anew, all the while still gently grinding. Delicious! He pulls away with wet slurping pop and looks at you, writhing beneath him trying to push your hip up into to help him further gain friction, he chuckles lowly at you -“Aish, Kitten stop - please- I’m gonna cum in my pants like a teenager if you don’t, and I need to feel you, baby, now” Click. Epiphany. You are struck with what feels like the most astounding idea you’ve ever had. Yes. Tonight is the night. He has wanted to try something, but you were nervous. Your friend Jillian had warned you - it was painful at first but amazing almost immediately and INCREDIBLE for him. Fuck it. You’d stomped on his heart, and you trusted him thoroughly. You would give yourself to him in what you consider the most intimate way possible. Pain worked in other scenarios, right?  
“I think it’s time you felt all of me, Suga” you offer meekly, looking up at him through your lashes, hoping it comes off as coyly as you're trying. He smirks up at the ceiling, “Kitten, I have felt all of y.... what?” He whips his head in shock to stare at you, slack jawed. Oh, bless his little heart. You can see the gears churning in his beautiful genius mind. You just keep looking up at him, you whisper seductively, “I mean, have you really? Felt all of me Suga?” You cock an eyebrow for effect. The way his eyes darken as if you’d commanded them too is overwhelming. It dawns on you that this invitation of sorts provides you with a kind of power... hmmm interesting. You breathe a silent thank you prayer to Jillian - smart girl! He’s just staring at you, trying to form words.... “You don’t have to do that, Kitten. You know I want to, but not like this,” he stutters. You level him with your confidence. This time it’s your turn to reach up and force his eyes to you, “No, Yoongi, there is no ‘like this’ and I want you -all of you - with all of me, circumstances be damned. I want you to put me on all fours and fuck my ass. Tonight, Yoongi” He surges forward, passion is the only thing he knows, and almost swallows you whole in his kiss. He’s trying to communicate it to you, and you are definitely receiving. He pulls up slightly, “God YN, you can’t just say shit like that - I really will just lose it!” You giggle beneath him. “Oh dear! We definitely cannot have that! Scoot!” You sit up, unceremoniously dumping him off of you. Oh well. He’ll be fine, your need is the priority right now and it was his bright idea to both “wait” and “suffer together” so now all you can think of is -get his pants off - Now!!! You realize you’re fully naked and he’s still in full pjs. No fair! You whine in frustration as you start to work on getting them off of him. Another silent thank you that they are his pjs and not those painted on skinny jeans that make your mouth water. “Help me Suga.....” you look up to him... he smiles darkly and lifts his hips to help you undress him. Desperation slows you down as you hurriedly and awkwardly try to drag his bottoms and boxers off in one swift heave, having him kick them away. He smirks at your desperation as he slinks off the top, ever graceful and it puddles onto the floor. They can be tomorrow’s problem too. You shuffle to the bottom of the bed and quickly pop up on your knees and pat the edge, beckoning him to you with your sexiest ‘come hither’ look. He doesn’t need to be told twice. This is his favourite. He loves to see you as much as possible in all your naughty deeds. You can’t fathom why for the life of you, but this is SUGA, and Suga wants, well, Suga gets, obviously. It's fun to own him like this, in this moment - completely at your mercy. You grab his thighs and bring him a little closer keeping your eyes locked. This feels like it’s going to be a night to remember. You reach up and not so gently twist one nipple, then the other. He hisses and tries to close his eyes. “No, baby, keep your eyes on me. I promise I’ll make it worth it” He huffs out a pained laugh “Ah, darling, you always do” The two of you share a knowing look as your hand slowly trails down his chest and over his abs. Fuck. He’s perfect. You reach the base of his cock and feel your way to the top. He’s holding his breath, you can tell. Oh. So are you. Ha. This is intense - you use just one finger to swipe the beads of precum from his angry red member. Then put it in your mouth, licking it clean - and just watch him. Fair play, baby. He allows a pained smirk and nods sharply- you run with it. A silent ‘go ahead’. You lean into him, ass up as much as possible and swallow his cock as far in your mouth as you can manage. Yeah - the whole Asian men not well endowed thing? Bullshit. Promise. He gasps, and you know he’s fighting to stay still. Good. You pull-up and off and then slide right back down again. You lick all the way up and let your tongue quickly graze the dripping slit of his cock and plunge down deep again swallowing all around him. “Ah fuck, Kitten -you make me crazy - yah shit, you’re so fucking good....” he trails off and you smile to yourself. You start to focus on his leaking head, furiously stroking it in circles over and around with your tongue. You reach down and start to massage his balls, knowing it will drive him crazy. You start to deepen your efforts until your nose is buried in the soft patch of hair at the bottom each time you go. He’s fisting the sheets on either side of him - god you’re so full of great ideas today! You’ve got a much better use for those hands! “Suga will you help me?” You’ve caught him completely off guard, and it’s cute as fuck... “Trust me baby, you don’t need my help!” He laughs out a huff of air, clearly puzzled by your request. “Oh, but I really do” you smile salaciously at him, like the cat that caught the canary. “I need you to fuck my mouth, but my head feels so heavy, so, I was hoping maybe….” you take each of his hands and place them on your head while pulling his up, encouraging him to pull you up by your hair, “if you could just hold on like that - no, tighter, yes just like that! Perfect, darling! Now, fuck me good, Suga, I’m ready for you and remember to pull, k?” He just stares at you as if you’d just spoken that entire sentence in Swahili. “What?” He whispers out in shock. So maybe you don’t take the lead in here enough. Ok, noted. “I want you to hold me up by my hair and…” You’ve very clearly unleashed the primal being in your man! He twists his hands in your hair and pulls back, you feel a shudder course through his body, and he slams into your mouth! You quickly adjust to accommodate and swallow around him as tears already fall from yours eyes. He pulls back and out, his knees slacken ever slightly and he looks at you. He’s already an absolute mess. His beautiful cock stands angry and glistening with your spit as even more precum is pushing out - you lick your lips and look up into his eyes questioningly “You’ll be the death of me… I can’t last like this, Kitten...” he pushes out, almost sounding strained at his efforts to hold out for you “Good, please don’t then, baby - and remember to pull, ok? Fuck me, Suga, use me now....” You barely have time to finish the words before you feel the strain against your scalp - wow. He fucks your open mouth hungrily, his balls grazing your chin… fuck. You were so focused on Yoongi, you didn’t realize how incredibly amped up and turned on you were. You realize you're practically dripping from your folds and onto the carpet. Oh well, no time for that now… well… maybe! He tightens his fists further and slams his cock back into your mouth, fucking your throat in earnest. You snake your hand down and in between your legs, trying to relieve the incredible ache building from within you. “Kitten - fuck! No stop! Please. You’re so hot -wait - oh god - wait for me - I wanna watch you! Please!” You bring your hand up to his hip and meet his eyes and begin to contract and clench your throat muscles as you swallow while he pounds into your mouth, your face now covered in a mix of tears and saliva. Whatever he sees you know he likes it as you feel him tighten his grip on your hair. He releases a low guttural growl, thrusts in deep once more and lets go, feeding you his cum with every delicious roll of his hips, cock trembling and jerking with every pulse, his body shaking from the force of his tremendous climax all around you.You move both hands to the base of his cock and start sucking around while he finishes. You swallow it all, like the good little girl you know you are, and steady him through his orgasm. Released from your clutches, he falls onto the bed and heaves a long unsteady sigh. “Fuck me, Kitten, that was crazy! I don’t know how I survive without you, babe,” He sits up one elbow and he’s a beautiful mess, but for the cocky smirk he’s currently sporting “... now didn’t you have something you were gonna show me? A little unfinished business, maybe?”. Fuck. 

End Part 1


	2. Busted | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues!

He was looking at you like that again. He expects you to function in some way, you’re sure, but that look… It was hot to get him off like that, especially since he was YOURS to "get off" at all! He’s sporting his Cheshire Cat grin, but under that, his beautiful body is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes are still dark with lust. His barely softening cock lying against the soft fuzz of his tummy...leaking out the last bit of cum as he stares at you. It had been awhile. You knew with what you had planned for Mr. Min Yoongi tonight that you’d have to get him off first so you could both focus, but that had been electric! He raises his eyebrows in question, and pats the bed beside him, beckoning you. It jolts you back to life, your mind suddenly working with your body. You feel the blush creep over you from your chest to the tingle in your hairline. You smile crookedly as you stand and look down, clasping your hands behind your back to keep from actually swinging them like a little girl. Why are you like this? "Come, come baby," he chuckles in jest. When he sees you hesitate he adds, a light tone of teasing in his deep voice, "don’t tell me my little kitten is suddenly shy?!? My naughty little kitten that woke me up from my much needed sleep, wet and wanting beside me and just taking?!? I wasn’t kidding, YN, I woke up with my mouth watering for you, and it hasn’t exactly lessened at all...” His chin darts to his midsection, and your eyes quickly follow. Oh GOD! He is definitely getting hard again as he taunts you, his eyes, raking over your naked, quivering body, it feels like he’s feasting on you with them. “I could smell the sex on you kitten, and when I realized what you were doing, that you were desperate, and pleasuring yourself right there... I almost jumped on you like an animal” He’s almost squirming as he speaks, you as if to unknowingly express the sincerity of his words, “Yah, I almost came on the spot!” He shakes his head as if to rid the vision from his mind. Yeah, you think to yourself, ... me too... “So why don't you come over to me, now, darling, and finish what you started earlier, Hmmm?” In two steps you are back on the bed and pressed completely against him, snuggling in to hide your face, embarrassed. God this was amazing and awful! “Yoongi,” you pout against his neck “I can’t! I’ll die of shame!” He drops his head back to the pillow and barks out a laugh at your choice of words “Stop it, Suga - I mean it!” You reach to swat at his chest and he grabs out, claiming your wrist and bringing it up to his face as he deeply inhales the scent of your earlier efforts that he stopped again if you remember correctly, still there on your fingers. Your eyes are shocked up to meet his - your embarrassment on hold. His eyes almost roll back in his head as they close and he savours the most intimate musk of you. He shudders a heavy breath against your hand before quickly popping them in his mouth, moaning around you and sucking them clean, opening his eyes, catching you in his hard, desire filled stare …you couldn’t look away from him if you wanted to. He kisses your fingers softly, “but Kitten, these fingers are magical" he coos. You absently wonder if you’re still breathing, “and they were doing such a good job of pleasing you. Maybe I will even learn a trick or two while I watch you...” Yeah...no. He’d almost had you - right up until the “While I watch you” part. You wonder the extent of your injuries if you were to just fling yourself through the open window rather than continue this torture. You try to burrow further into his chest, but he’s having none of that! “No, Kitten,” he mutters against your palm, “you mustn’t be shy. Not with me, not here! I love you, and I want you to feel good. Look what you just did for me. There was no shame, and it was amazing!” If possible, you somehow blush deeper. “This is a safe place, and there is certainly no judgement, besides - you are so beautiful” he starts to place soft kisses down the side of your face, “especially when you’re being passionate.” He reaches and returns your hand to his and takes your fingers into his mouth again in an effort to make what he wants from you easier for you. Oh sweet boy, you smile to yourself, your mind acknowledging the near river of juices that’s practically flowing freely from you just at his words, that won’t be necessary… Oh well. He doesn’t need to know that. He swirls the digits in his mouth, suckling on them, his teeth grazing as he slowly releases them. He starts to guide your own hand down your bodies and between you. You are quite sure you’re going to combust any second. He’s so sexy and so alluring - you want to make him happy, but more so, you want to make him proud. “Show me YN how you make yourself feel good when your Suga is away, baby. Give me a memory of my own, Kitten, something I can use... show me.” So show him you will! Fuck it! Honestly, this isn’t even the craziest thing that’s going to happen on this fine night if things go your way, and you have to admit -this is like, super hot! He gently pushes on the back of your hand to encourage it down, and you decide it’s now or never! You flex your hips upright so that you meet your own hand halfway, and you release a low, hopefully sexy moan. Yeah, you can do this! You look into his eyes for a moment longer and then drop your forehead to his chest. You feel his body go rigid against the obscene sound you had just made, but he recovers quickly, warm and pressed up against you. You roll slightly to settle onto your back. To hell with it. He wants a show? Let’s GET it! He moans so low that you feel it more than hear it. His hand, as if by instinct, cups your breast, slowly brushing his thumb across your bud. You startle briefly as he shuffles down your body and lays his head against your breast, his breath now ghosting over the already way too sensitive area, improving his vantage point for your little show. “Keep going, kitten,” he breathes against you. Right. Focus! You reach down, running your fingers through your folds to your juiciest point and slide the luscious fluid up over your much anticipating bundle of nerves. You release your breath. Oh dear lord. This will surely be how you die. There is no way to survive this sweet torture. You slowly explore the area, knowing that you’re not going to last. It just feels so good and he’s right there, and you can tell by his breathing that he is feeling it too. You start to slightly pick up the pace and feel a jolt of pleasure rock through you, causing you to jerk slightly and moan in response, leaning into him. It feels like you are consumed by fire, but it’s not quite hot enough… “Oh my god,” he moans, his voice deepened by lust “you’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N” he cranes his head up towards you,”I bet you taste even better than you look….” he says most suggestively. You turn your eyes down to him in question. He reaches and taps your still working wrist. Oh!! You smile softly, Oh yes, Suga, I hear you loud and clear, dirty boy! I mean, hey! This is supposed to be a show, right? You reach down once again and swirl the juices around your two fingers, stroking in and out for good measure. Your teeth find your bottom lip and those little wisps of fire start to course over your body. The tension is HIGH in here. Still probably not breathing, you slowly start to bring your hand up to him, stopping just short of his waiting mouth. Visions of baby birds dance across your frazzled brain. He’s so beautiful. You lower your hand and hover over your breast, angling yourself to see him a little better. You take your slick covered fingers and run them across your nipple, mere centimetres from where his face is perched on your chest. You hear his breath hitch. Good. When you’re sure his eyes are on your hand, you gently pinch the hardened bud and roll it between your fingers, ever slightly tugging on it seductively, releasing slowly and tugging again. Pleasure streams directly to your core, pulling a low whimper from you. Pleased with the results, you pull your fingers away. Your hand slowly makes its way towards your mouth and his eyes follow. You can only really see his profile, but the look on what little of his face you can see is indescribable. The closest you can come to it is “dark”. You can work with that. He’s definitely watching and you casually pop both fingers into your mouth. Your eyes close as you clean the remaining juices off your fingers, as if it wasn’t already crazy hot in here. He surges forward and takes your lovingly prepared wet bud all the way into his mouth like his life depends on it, and sucks. You can feel his tongue working you, like the master he is, then pulls off of you with the most delicious wet pop! He growls against you, already in motion, “More….” he mutters as he leans up and pulls away from you… Umm this wasn’t part of the plan! Before you even really grasp what’s happening, he’s down between your knees, spreading your thighs apart in a somewhat chaotic effort to just get his mouth on you, and oh, does he succeed! He’s on you like it’s HIS JOB! Oh god, that’s exactly what you had meant - there was nothing like him on you, especially like this. You’ve never even seen him the way he is tonight and it is utterly mind blowing! He’s frantic - frenzied - a tiger, and his only goal is to make you cum like a freight train. That is not going to be a problem at this rate. You feel his hand on your wrist again and once again he’s leading it down to your most intimate area, where he is currently lapping up your copious amounts of slick like a man far too long deprived. Well you can attest to the truth of that! He’s swiping his tongue over and around you at your sweetest spot in the most glorious ways. You can feel the pressure mounting in your abdomen. He draws your fingers to the small patch of soft peach fuzz against your core. “You too baby, lemme see you.” He breathes against you as your fingers swiftly replace his tongue and start to massage yourself there, like he wants you to, like you want to, like really only you can. He’s burrowed down at almost eye level with your dripping pussy and you feel his tongue slide up and start to press into you, practically drinking from you, you’re so very wet. You’ve never seen yourself this way either, now that you think about it... you cry out as he starts fucking into you his with his tongue, his thumbs gently spreading your folds open to provide you more access. Your free hand curls itself in his hair - you’re going to need to hold on for this! Your own ministrations on your clit are building more and more pressure, sure to crash through you at any moment. “Look at you my naughty girl! Cum for me kitten, let me feel you drench me even more! Let go, baby!” You hear the sound you make before you realize you’re the one making it and he responds with a growl that feeds directly through your core and pushes you totally over the edge, like a domino, at the hands of a champion. He pushes himself up and captures your throbbing clit in his mouth gently rocking you through this explosion of a climax with his tongue. The world washes away in white and all you know is him and you. He gently spreads you again, your whole body still vibrating and begins to lick all around, savouring you. Your breath is still deep as he kisses his way up your thigh and further up your side and nestles into your neck. “Kitten,” he starts, his voice half whisper, half gobsmacked. “That was incredible! You amaze me!” You look at him and smile. “Yeah -teamwork, huh?” you manage, more breath than voice. “And look,” he teases, “you didn’t even die!” “Ha ha”, you retort quickly, “I don’t know, that felt pretty close!” you say as he leans in and starts to kiss you. You can taste yourself on his mouth and it’s oddly erotic. As he presses into you to deepen the kiss, you feel it again, his hard cock pressed into you. Your body responds immediately-which kind of surprises you since you feel like you just fell off the edge of the planet. He’s kissing you again, and you smile to yourself at the “duality”... one minute ago, a tiger on the prowl, prey in sight, now, your little kitty, practically purring. He continues grinding against you lazily and filling your mouth with his tongue and moans. You’ve never felt more alive. He may not even be aware of what he has unleashed in you. You feel like you could brave anything, take on anyone, you feel invincible! You’d promised yourself to him in the most intimate way tonight, and while you’d both cum exponentially, there remained an electricity. Like a chess match, both of you waiting, breath bated, who would make the move. The atmosphere is electric. He pulls away from you and wraps one long wayward curl of your hair around his finger adeptly tugs on it. You look up to him, doe eyed, surely and catch your breath. “By the way,” he purrs into your ear, “after your little….show, Kitten, I totally get your hair pulling kink.” he announces, proudly. Wait? Wtf? My kink?....

End Part 2


End file.
